


Joke

by Gwyllt



Series: BatJokes [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Джокер почти победил.Почти.Ему следовало лучше оценивать влияние побочных переменных.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Series: BatJokes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998853
Kudos: 24





	1. Bat (I)

**Author's Note:**

> Я официально упоролся. Упоролся, кстати, с ролика ERB, и мне ничуть не стыдно.
> 
> Можно снимать плашку о том, что я не пишу по фандомам. 
> 
> Сначала это был драббл. Потом сборник драбблов. Потом внезапно обнаружился сюжет, так что теперь это миди.
> 
> Attention! Логики нет! Обоснуя нет! Канона нет! ООС на ООСе!

Когда потолок химической лаборатории рухнул, Альфреду повезло — он погиб первым, даже не успев понять, что случилось.

Он не должен был брать его с собой. Не должен был.

— Бэтси, я дома! — визгливый голос прокатился по многочисленным цехам, разгоняя эхо. В осыпающемся пылью проеме нарисовалась узкоплечая фигура и провернулась вокруг своей оси. — Не ждал?!

Голос частично потонул в грохоте камней и треске сминаемого металла — Брюс успел только спрятаться в тень, радуясь, что в черном костюме он практически невидим. Банда Колпаков — кого ж еще мог привести с собой этот фрик — рыжими тараканами разбежалась по помещению, круша и ломая все, что только подворачивалось им под руку. В воздух взмывали тонкие струйки ядовито пахнущего пара.

Со своего места Брюс видел бледную ладонь Альфреда и темную лужу крови, вытекающую из-под горы камней.

Мертв. Окончательно мертв.

Как ни странно, он ничего не почувствовал. «Шок», — хладнокровно констатировал отстраненный внутренний голос. Принцип выживания. Потом наплачется. 

Брюс потянулся к поясу, стараясь шевелиться как можно меньше, чтобы не дать ни одному ублюдку шанса заметить себя. По одному он обследовал каждую позицию: мини-бомбы, лебедка, GPS-жучки… Впервые он пожалел, что не озаботился хотя бы пистолетом на случай экстренной ситуации.

А ведь Альфред предупреждал, что такая ситуация наступит. И у него-то точно был пистолет.

Не думать об этом.

Джокер соскочил с пролома и спрыгнул на пол, озираясь, как ребенок в магазине игрушек.

— А тут просторно, Бэтси! Куда как просторнее той дыры, где мы встретились в первый раз…

Джокер замер на полушаге.

— Или это был не первый наш раз? — тонкие губы растянулись в стороны. — Прости, это так грубо — забыть наш первый раз!

Пронзительный смех врезался в уши. Двадцатифутовые потолки — все по утвержденным планам безопасности, Уэйн лично их подписывал — тонули в темноте, а кидать лебедку наугад Брюс даже пытаться не собирался. 

«Самоубийство», — прозвучал в голове голос Альфреда.

— Простите, сэр, — Джокер изящно перепрыгнул через торчащую руку Альфреда и отсалютовал в воздух. — Случайные жертвы неизбежны!

Он надул щеки и фальшиво напел «Колыбельную Баттерфилда», дирижируя пистолетом. 

Ну хоть у кого-то он есть.

Брюс медлил. Он перебирал в голове тактики — одну за другой — но ничего не делал. Можно бросить бомбу и отвлечь внимание Колпаков; можно броситься вперед и атаковать Джокера, можно… Можно…

Белая рука Альфреда сбивала мысли с ровного хода.

— Обожаю химию! — Джокер склонился над одним из столов, разглядывая банки с реактивами. — В детстве я обожал экспериментировать… Возможно, мне не стоило увлекаться — ведь я никогда не мог остановиться!

Ха-ха-ха. 

Брюс не успел подумать ни о чем больше — под потолком вспыхнули мощные яркие лампы, облив светом бесконечные цеха.

— Вон он! — крикнул один из Колпаков и бросился на него.

Тело сработало безупречно и отбросило нападавшего прочь — затем второго, третьего… Джокер без видимого интереса бросил взгляд на свалку и дернул плечом.

— Я думал, ты убежишь, Бэтси. Но ты, похоже, решил не бросать свою ручную крыску… Глупо с твоей стороны, Бэтс. Преданно, но глупо.

Их было слишком много. Кто-то сбил его с ног, кто-то мощным ударом дезориентировал его, отчего в голове загудели колокола, кто-то схватил за руки, разводя их в стороны, не давая сопротивляться.

А Брюс видел только белую руку в луже бордовой крови — и ему было почти все равно.

— Давай-ка посмотрим, кто скрывается под этой блядской маской! — рявкнул Колпак и потянулся к его лицу.

Краем глаза Брюс уловил короткое движение у лабораторных столов — а потом раздался выстрел.

Основной удар приняла на себя маска, но теплые ошметки вязкой плоти попали в прорези и потекли вниз по лицу — смесь крови, осколков костей и мозгов. Каким-то чудом он успел зажмуриться, но глаза все равно защипало. 

Тело содрогнулось от рвотного позыва.

— Нет, нет, нет! — голос Джокера раскатился по залу. — Я же говорил, чтобы никто не трогал Бэтси. Я говорил или нет?!

— Ты убил Гильермо! — один из Колпаков бросил держать Бэтмена и развернулся к Джокеру. — Ты что, спятил?

Джокер вытаращил глаза.

— А ты только что заметил? Я ставлю тебе жирную F за внимательность!

Второй выстрел развернул Колпака лицом к Брюсу — и он успел заметить, что выстрел попал четко в левую глазницу, превратив ее в неопрятное месиво. 

— У кого-нибудь еще есть возражения? — Джокер обернулся вокруг своей оси. — Нет?

В его кармане что-то зазвенело, и он, нимало не заботясь о взрывоопасной ситуации, полез в карман и выудил оттуда широкоэкранный смартфон. Щелкнул по экрану — и поднял обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Помните, мы с вами договаривались о вознаграждении? Так вот, я совсем забыл вам сказать, что я прицепил маленькую бомбочку к днищу той прекрасной машинки, в которой вы распорядились оставить вам оплату… Она взорвется через десять минут, но у некоторых из вас есть шанс урвать пару баксов.

Ответом ему была гробовая тишина.

— Если вы поспешите, разумеется, — подсказал Джокер, расплываясь в улыбке.

Ни один из Колпаков не двинулся с места. Джокер театрально развел руками.

— В чем дело? Обещаю не стрелять вам в спину — у меня все равно не хватит патронов на всех. Gap-gap!

Один за другим Колпаки принялись вылезать в неаккуратный проем в стене. 

«И как только полиция ничего не заметила?.. Ах да, это же Готэм», — успел подумать Брюс, когда мощный удар металлической рукоятью врезался в скулу и опрокинул его на пол.

— Бэтси-бэтси-бэтси, — просюсюкал Джокер, присаживаясь рядом с ним на корточки. — Ты вечно меня недооценивал, а мне всего лишь нужно было убить твоего верного пса, чтобы ты сразу же потерял форму… Хотя мне казалось, что ты потеряешь форму от ярости, а не от этого мерзкого и совершенно несвойственного тебе уныния…

На лице Брюса застыла подсохшая корочка крови, и если бы он облизал губы — он бы ощутил вкус бедолаги, что валялся в паре футов рядом. 

— Да ну брось! — Джокер толкнул его стволом пистолета. — Тебе совершенно не идет быть таким… Безынициативным! Может, скажешь что-нибудь?

Брюс посмотрел на него, стараясь вложить во взгляд все эмоции, что он не мог пока не то что выразить словами — даже обдумать. В голове гудело — и при каждом движении гул усиливался, что делало сопротивление бесполезным и бессмысленным. 

Джокер облизал тонкие губы и придвинулся ближе.

— Ты даже не хочешь сопротивляться… — разочарованно констатировал он, обегая взглядом черный костюм. — Почему? Неужели гибель твоего дружка тебя настолько расстроила?

Брюс не отводил взгляд. Пусть он не может дать достойный отпор — но он не отведет взгляд. Ни за что.

— Ой, брось! Хорошо, как хочешь! — Джокер взмахнул пистолетом. — Желаешь молчать — молчи. Кто я такой, чтобы сам Бэтмен говорил со мной…

Он картинно закатил глаза, а потом скосил их на Брюса — словно оценивая, какое впечатление произвел его спектакль. Обнаружив полное равнодушие, он перестал придуриваться и сел ровно — прямо напротив, устремив полубезумный взгляд на Бэтмена.

— Что ж, если Бэтмен не хочет говорить со мной, — чуть понизив голос, сказал он. — Я поговорю с тем, кто прячется под ним.

Бледная длиннопалая рука приблизилась к лицу Брюса и поддела край маски, оттянув ее в сторону. Веко Брюса чуть дернулось — он хотел закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть торжествующей мерзкой рожи, но передумал. Глаза — то, что объединяло обе его личины. Если Джокер хочет узнать его под маской — пусть. Он не отведет взгляда.

Но Джокер не торопился срывать маску. Чужие холодные пальцы жгли разгоряченную кожу. Джокер смотрел ему в глаза; по подвижному выбеленному лицу то и дело пробегали непонятные, едва заметные волны — словно он никак не мог решить, какое выражение лица подобает сложившейся ситуации.

А потом Брюс понял, что никогда не видел Джокера таким… 

Растерянным?

— Ты совсем не боишься… — пробормотал Джокер, чуть качая головой. — Я думал, ты будешь в ужасе. А тебе все равно.

Он дернул руку вверх, вырывая маску из креплений, задирая ее на лоб…

И снова замер. 

С задранной на глаза маской Брюс мог только слышать и ощущать — и честно говоря, был рад этому. Уродливое скуластое лицо успело осточертеть ему до отвращения.

— Какие скулы, — пробормотал Джокер, а потом длинный ноготь царапнул отросшую щетину. — Я ожидал чего-то подобного. Этакий надгробный камень вместо лица — вполне в стиле Бэтси.

Брюс хранил молчание. Он не доставит ему удовольствия и не проронит ни слова. Пусть разговаривает сам с собой.

Но Джокер молчал. Брюс не слышал даже шелеста одежды — что значило, что он либо ушел, либо замер и сидит перед ним.

Это было странно.

И тотчас же подняло голову желание проверить — здесь ли он? Всего одно слово — и Джокер, как обычно, разразится бессмысленной тирадой. Одно слово.

Нет. Брюс был уверен — именно этого Джокер и ждет. Фразы, слова, движения — чего-нибудь, что выдаст его интерес. Не дождется.

Довольно долго ничего не происходило: ни движения, ни звуков. Брюс начинал убеждаться, что Джокер в самом деле куда-то ушел, и уже хотел было пошевелиться — что толку сидеть в пустом цехе, рядом с телом Альфреда — когда уловил странный запах.

Довольно быстро он нашел ответ — что-то из химической промышленности… Нет, косметической… Грим?

Запах усилился — а спустя миг едва ощутимый ветерок прошелся по его скуле.

Джокер. 

Какого хрена он делает?

Желание сорвать маску и оттолкнуть ублюдка прочь взвилось в душе, но Брюс не пошевелился. Он впервые был так близко к своему врагу — буквально на расстоянии удара. Если бы только он мог добраться до кармана с метательными ножами…

Но вместе с тем часть сознания гудела, как растревоженный улей: что он делает? Зачем наклонился так близко? Почему просто не сорвет уже чертову маску и не закончит этот цирк?

Словно в ответ на его мысли, Джокер снова схватился за маску — и рывком опустил ее на место. Брюс снова обрел способность видеть — и первым, что он увидел, были глаза Джокера.

Черные, с тонким зеленым ободком вокруг расширенных, словно под героином, зрачков.

— Я потерял настрой, — он растянул губы в кривой усмешке. — Меня никогда не возбуждали безжизненные дохлые рыбы…

Тело Брюса пришло в движение — первее, чем разум осознал, что он собирается сделать. Рука в черной перчатке сгребла Джокера за ворот, захватив фиолетовый галстук и рубашку, и Брюс притянул его к себе, словно гибкую ветвь дерева.

— Ты убил Альфреда, — прошипел Брюс ему в лицо.

Глаза Джокера бегали, словно он не мог выбрать, в какой глаз ему смотреть.

— Увы, Бэтси, — хрипло сказал он. — Надоедливая муха нашла свой конец…

Рубашка затрещала, когда Брюс скрутил ее и сжал крепче.

— ...но я не хотел его убивать, — прохрипел Джокер. — Я не знал, что он будет здесь.

Брюс смотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь в переплетении безумных мыслей найти правду. Врал? Нет?.. Сам Брюс до последнего не знал, что Альфред пойдет с ним в эту чертову лабораторию — похоже, что не врал. В самом деле не хотел.

Щелчок взводимого курка раздался в полной тишине, как полноценный выстрел. Ствол пистолета уперся Брюсу под ребра. 

— Какая… неловкая ситуация, Бэтси, — Джокер расплылся в улыбке. — Как мы будем расходиться? Свернешь ли ты мне шею прежде, чем я нажму на курок?

Расширенные зрачки зеленых глаз в ярком свете казались дикими, чужеродными; узкая грудная клетка вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания. Он под наркотиками, понял Брюс, сжимая пальцы крепче.

— Осторожнее, Бэтси. Я могу и выстрелить.

Их взгляды вновь встретились — а потом Джокер быстрым движением облизал тонкие губы.

Куски головоломки — расширенные зрачки, тяжелое дыхание, запах грима — вдруг встали на место. Брюс понял.

И, не давая себе шанса обдумать ситуацию, подался вперед и коснулся губ Джокера своими.

Громкий стук металла о кафель оглушил их обоих — но Брюс не остановился и опрокинул клоуна на пол, не встречая никакого сопротивления с его стороны, после чего отстранился.

Джокер тяжело дышал, и на его лице Брюс впервые видел… страх. Настоящий, неподдельный ужас. 

— О, Бэтси-Бэтси… — прошептал он. — Какой… подлый прием. Однако, какой действенный!

Брюс не знал, что делать — но Джокер опередил его и разразился смехом. Сперва тихим, чуть слышным смехом человека, услышавшего не предназначенную для его ушей шутку — а затем громоподобным хохотом безумца, окончательно потерявшего разум. 

Брюс отпустил фиолетовый галстук и поднялся на ноги. Джокер продолжал лежать у его ног и смеяться — казалось, будто он вовсе перестал его замечать.

Брюса это устроило.

Он вытер губы, забрал его пистолет с пола и нашарил на поясе лебедку. Ему еще предстоит вернуться сюда и забрать тело Альфреда — но пока что ему следовало исчезнуть. Но для начала неплохо бы умыться и смыть с лица кровь... И кое-что еще.

Ему было над чем поразмыслить.


	2. Jester (I)

Два удачных ограбления банка, взрыв на оборонном заводе, массовое самоубийство офисных работников — Готэм живет обычной, ничем не примечательной жизнью. Полиция выезжает на вызовы, криминальные группы что-то планируют, кто-то кого-то убивает.

Все как обычно.

Зеркало в ванной заляпано зубной пастой и кляксами белого грима — единственный обитатель не заботится о том, чтобы держать его в чистоте. На кухне глухо бормочет телевизор, создавая видимость присутствия: по занавескам скачет синий свет, иллюминируя в темноте.

Джокер смотрит в отражение, едва видимое за слоями грязи. 

Он без привычного грима, но в мертвенном свете люминесцентной лампы почти не заметно разницы. Зеленые волосы кажутся черными, и он совсем, совсем не похож на себя.

«Кто ты?» — думает он, касаясь пальцами шершавого от грязи стекла, и когда не может найти ответ на вопрос — в его душе разливается страх. Рука конвульсивно дергается в сторону банки с гримом, но пальцы царапают воздух в сантиметре от стеклянной стенки.

Он заставляет себя посмотреть в зеркало.

Черные зрачки обведены тонкой зеленой линией радужки, заключенные, как в Аркхэм. Он придвигает лицо к стеклу и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит — пытаясь понять, как они выглядят со стороны, для чужих глаз. 

Он хочет, чтобы они пугали. Он всегда хотел, чтобы они пугали.

Губы вспыхивают фантомной болью чужого прикосновения, и Джокер прижимает тыльную сторону ладони ко рту, подавляя рвотный позыв. 

Чертов Бэтс. Чертов Бэтс ничего не боится.

Ему не стоило об этом вспоминать — мысли пустились в пляс, нахлынули волной, увлекая за собой, погребая в омуте тысячи образов, которые Джокер не мог прогнать.

Сияющие серые глаза в окружении кровавых потеков, пронзающие взглядом до трепещущего нутра — отстраненные, неподвижные, неживые. Сжатые в линию губы. Изгиб мощной шеи, широкие скулы, тяжелый подбородок, синеватая тень отросшей щетины — и он почти касался их пальцами, и мог бы, мог навсегда оборвать жалкую жизнь остроухого ублюдка! 

Если бы не проклятые серые глаза.

Джокер хочет закрыть их, закрыть навсегда, и голову раздирает от ненависти — ведь он упустил такой прекрасный шанс! А все из-за чего? Из-за двух мерзких, неподвижных гляделок!

Он снова припадает к зеркалу и вглядывается в отражение, царапая ногтями белый фаянс раковины. Зеленые глаза лихорадочно блестят, и Джокер думает — 

(вспоминает ли Бэтс)

почему, почему, почему он не выстрелил прямо в центр гребаной карнавальной маски? Почему не опрокинул поднос с реактивами, почему не взорвал лабораторию вместе со всем содержимым? Даже если бы его не убил взрыв — убили бы ядовитые испарения, и он это заслужил! 

Ногти нашаривают трещину и вонзаются в нее, кроша фаянс и ломаясь — волны легкой боли раскатываются по телу, помогая упорядочивать информацию, и Джокер вонзает пальцы все глубже и глубже.

Он знает почему.

Тело содрогается от воспоминаний — и ему не нужно прилагать для этого усилий. Фантомные руки Бэтмена хватают его за плечи и опрокидывают на спину — по полу разбросаны мелкие обломки и каменный щебень, и даже пиджак не способен смягчить удар. Но он не чувствует боли — лишь касание жестких, сухих губ к своим губам и падает, падает, падает вниз, не встречая сопротивления.

Сердце колотится в груди, разрывая ребра. 

Он кладет руку на живот и сгибается над унитазом — он хочет, чтобы его вырвало, но организм с ним не согласен. Тело трясет — и тогда он сует в рот два пальца. Недопереваренный завтрак исчезает в грязном жерле, но тянущая боль внутри не утихает, пронзая живот сотней острых игл.

Джокер садится на холодную плитку и прислоняется к стене — губы разъезжаются в стороны в привычной улыбке, а в груди клокочет смех.

Чертов Бэтс!

Джокер был готов ко всему, буквально ко всему — кроме этого. Бэтс, как всегда, выбрал безупречную тактику и снова обставил его. Снова! Снова!

Боль в животе превращается в пустоту, и Джокер кладет бледную руку на диафрагму, с силой вжимая ее внутрь, чтобы вернуть боль. 

Ничего. Ничего. Он придумает что-нибудь еще. Новую ловушку. Новое дело. 

Бэтсу не уйти от него.


	3. Bat (II)

Как правило, в пещере и так царила тишина — Брюс не любил посторонние шумы; но теперь эта тишина была мёртвой. Мерцали мониторы, работал мониторинг полицейских частот — все было как обычно… Почти как обычно.

Брюс бросил косой взгляд на круглый столик, на который Альфред обычно ставил кофейник и сливки. Пустота кольнула сердце тупой иглой, но усилием воли Брюс заставил себя вернуться мыслями к работе.

Именно к работе — как президент «Уэйн Энтерпрайз», он должен был проверять бесчисленное количество отчетов, прошений, ходатайств и статистических сводок. Цифры рябили перед глазами, глаза щипало — сколько он уже не спал? — но Брюс упрямо сидел за столом.

«Вы слишком много работаете, мастер Брюс, — раздался голос Альфреда, и Брюс закрыл глаза. — Не забывайте об отдыхе».

Он бы с удовольствием лег спать, но сон не шел — он лежал в полной темноте и думал о том, насколько хорошо Альфреда подготовят к похоронам. Он обратился к лучшим танатокосметологам, которых только смог найти, но даже они ничего не могли гарантировать — и оставалось только молиться…

Оставалось бы — если бы Брюс верил в бога.

Цифры в налоговой ведомости сливались друг с другом, и Брюс решительно погасил монитор, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Потолок кружился высоко над его головой, исчезая в темноте, а из темноты к нему тянулась белая, в кровавых потеках, рука с синими полукружьями ногтей…

Резкая трель звонка вывела Брюса из состояния оцепенения — рука неохотно втянулась в потолок и исчезла — и он дернулся, вынимая телефон из кармана.

— Алло?

— Мистер Уэйн? — голос на другом конце трубки был безукоризненно вежлив. — Все готово для проведения церемонии.

— Церемонии? — переспросил Брюс.

— Погребения, — без малейшей запинки пояснил голос. — Когда бы вы хотели ее организовать?

— Э… — Брюс отнял трубку от уха. Экран послушно вспыхнул и показал на дисплее:

_«11:36 am»_

Сколько же он проспал?..

— Мистер Уэйн?

— Да, я тут, — отозвался Брюс, возвращаясь в реальность. — Есть ли возможность устроить церемонию завтра в 10 часов?

— Разумеется. — Брюс не сомневался, что для него бюро пойдет на любые уступки и исключения. — Погребение или кремация?

— Э… — вот чем ему следовало заниматься вместо того, чтобы копаться в налоговых декларациях! — Вы не против, если я вам перезвоню по этому вопросу?

— Разумеется. Но, мистер Уэйн… Я бы хотел попросить вас дать ответ до четырех. Обе процедуры требуют некоторой подготовки, чтобы не было накладок на самой церемонии. Если вы не свяжетесь с нами, я автоматически перенесу церемонию на послезавтра… Надеюсь, вы понимаете.

— Разумеется, — механически отозвался Брюс. — Я вас понял, я перезвоню, как только выясню… Волю усопшего.

— Конечно, мистер Уэйн. Мои соболезнования.

За прошедшие три дня Брюс слышал эту фразу чаще, чем слова приветствия, и она успела ему осточертеть до тошноты.

«Самообладание, мастер Брюс. Никто не сможет вывести вас из равновесия, пока вы сами того не позволите».

Брюс сделал глубокий вдох и встал — ноги, хотя и слушались, ощущались слишком ватными. Он пересек всю пещеру и поднялся в особняк — он не знал, имел ли Альфред завещание… Но внутренний голос подсказывал, что скорее всего да. Альфред всегда все делал последовательно и по правилам.

Завещание нашлось в фамильном сейфе Уэйнов — разумеется, Альфред знал к нему код. Брюс долго смотрел на подписанный убористым почерком конверт, а потом решительно вскрыл его острым ножом.

Завещание Альфреда занимало меньше половины страницы. Скупым языком военного он распорядился вещами: все имущество, зарегистрированное на его имя, пожертвовать в Ассоциацию Ветеранов, а тело — предать кремации. Размашистая подпись внизу листа заверяла его последнюю волю.

Изображение почему-то размылось, и Брюс моргнул, возвращая зрению четкость.

Зачем-то перевернул лист, будто надеясь, что на обратной стороне есть какой-нибудь постскриптум или дополнение, но лист, разумеется, был девственно чист. Заглянул в конверт — и порадовался, что не отправил его в камин сразу же.

Внутри, сложенный вчетверо, лежал обычный лист А4.

Брюс достал его и раскрыл — края листа почему-то дрожали.

«Дорогой мастер Брюс...»

Брюс снова прикрыл глаза, медленно и глубоко дыша через нос. В эмоциях не было никакого смысла — Альфред умер, и этого ничего не изменит. Нужно было просто смириться.

_«Дорогой мастер Брюс. Если вы читаете это письмо — то позвольте мне выразить мои соболезнования по поводу вашей утраты. Могу лишь надеяться, что это произошло не по моей глупости, а по роковому стечению обстоятельств._

_Как вы знаете, я никогда не умел говорить красивых слов — и хотя я понимаю, что теперь вам как никогда нужна поддержка, мне не приходит на ум ничего, кроме очевидных банальностей, а их вы знаете и без меня._

_Мастер Брюс, я знаю, что прямо сейчас вы вините во всем себя. Пытаетесь просчитать — был ли у вас шанс спасти меня; возможно ли было сделать так, чтобы ситуация сложилась иначе; что вы должны были предпринять, чтобы избежать подобного исхода. И я прошу вас: не надо. То, что случилось — случилось, ибо должно было случиться. Вы не могли ничего изменить или предотвратить. Не в ваших силах спасти всех людей в мире. И не в ваших силах было спасти меня._

_Я не жалею ни о чем. Я служил верой и правдой лучшему, честнейшему и смелейшему человеку в мире, и если бы у меня был выбор — я бы снова выбрал работу на вас. Я надеюсь, что был вам хорошим дворецким и хорошим другом — потому что вы для меня таковым были._

_Прощайте, мастер Брюс. Не вините себя._

_P.S. Надеюсь, вы не обиделись, что я распорядился передать имущество в Ассоциацию Ветеранов — было бы слишком глупо оставлять вам деньги, которые вы сами мне и платили._

_Искренне и всегда ваш,_  
_Альфред»._

Брюс долго стоял, не меняя позы — согнутые в локтях руки сводила судорога, но он не мог их опустить.

«Я не в обиде».

«Я не виню себя».

«Мне не хватает тебя, Альфред».

«Прощай».

Сделав глубокий вдох, он медленно расправил окаменевшие плечи. Кровь побежала по мышцам, разгоняя дрожь — и словно в ответ в кармане завибрировал телефон.

— Мистер Уэйн? Вас снова беспокоят из похоронного бюро. Имеются ли какие-то особые распоряжения касаемо..?

— Кремация, — обронил Брюс, не давая договорить. — В завещании указана кремация.

— Разумеется, — тут же отозвался голос. — Я немедленно отдам все необходимые распоряжения. Церемония будет проведена завтра в 10 утра на Центральном Мемориальном кладбище.

— Спасибо, — деревянным голосом ответил Брюс и зажал кнопку выключения.

Он держал ее долго, до тех пор, пока телефон не отключился, коротко провибрировав в руке.

***

Почтить память Альфреда пришло не меньше полусотни человек — и это не считая вездесущих папарацци и журналистов.

Брюс знал, что у него было много друзей — парадоксально, учитывая его почти постоянную занятость бытовыми делами, — но не думал, что настолько много. Некоторые ему кивали, некоторые — отдавали честь, несколько человек даже выразили соболезнования лично, а не только скупыми жестами. Брюс держался — и держался хорошо, насколько он мог судить. Позировал для фото, произнес трескучую речь с трибуны в череде прочих выступающих, принял из рук распорядителя урну с прахом. Военный оркестр — злое дежа-вю — протяжно проиграл «Колыбельную Баттерфилда», окончив мелодию на дрожащей пронзительной ноте, после чего люди стали расходиться.

Всё заняло не более часа.

Брюс остался сидеть на скамье, установив урну на коленях. Казалось, будто она еще теплая — всего лишь обман чувств, не более того. Брюс сидел, устремив взгляд мимо покосившихся каменных крестов за горизонт — нужно было найти место, где развеять прах Альфреда.

Он бы не хотел оставаться в заточении на каминной полке.

Что-то было не так. Какая-то неприятная мысль настойчиво царапала подсознание, и Брюс тщетно пытался поймать ее за хвост — хотя это точно было что-то важное...

«Увы, Бэтси».

Сердце пропустило удар.

«Надоедливая муха нашла свой конец, но я не хотел его убивать».

Брюс вскинул голову, всматриваясь в поредевшую толпу. Тревога вынуждала его метаться взглядом от одного человека к другому — но ни одно лицо не было ему знакомо, ни на одном лице не мелькала безумная широкая ухмылка...

«Я не знал, что он будет здесь».

Тогда он не обратил на это внимания — но откуда Джокер мог знать, что погибший человек был связан с Бэтменом?.. Что это не рабочий фабрики, не охранник, не кто-то еще?

О чьем убийстве он сожалел?

Как он понял?

В толпе мелькнуло фиолетовое пятно. Брюс дернулся, машинально прикрывая руками урну — но это оказался всего лишь рекламный щит.

Узел тревоги в животе затянулся туже.


	4. Jester (II)

Прожектор оказывается слишком тяжелым, и Джокер едва не ломает ногти, когда пальцы соскальзывают с покрытого инеем металла. Черное небо расцветает: раскинувшая крылья летучая мышь рвется ввысь.

Потом он просыпается и долго смотрит в потолок, по которому бежит черный жирный паук. 

Люди отводят треть жизни на скучнейшую из всех вещей — сон. У бога явно недостаток воображения: стоило придумать что-нибудь поинтереснее. Восьмичасовой оргазм, может быть?

По левую руку сопит Харли, причмокивая во сне, и ритмичный повторяющийся звук сводит Джокера с ума. Он хватает подушку и прижимает голову Харли к матрасу: та дергается и дрыгает ногами, приняв это за шутку — но Джокер настроен смертельно серьезно. 

Он убирает подушку, когда длинные ноги Харли перестают метаться по кровати.

Смерть лишила смазливое личико красоты: между бровей пролегает складка, помада размазалась вокруг губ буквой «О». Один глаз приоткрыт, будто Харли подмигивает: «Хорошая шутка, Пудинг!» — и Джокер запоздало вспоминает, что забыл сказать самое важное.

Он с силой бьет Харли в живот, но в теле больше нет электричества, чтобы провести импульс по нервам. Тогда Джокер припадает к маленькому аккуратному уху и шипит:

— Я ненавижу это прозвище, идиотка.

Лицо Харли остается безмятежно-туповатым, и Джокер перекидывает ногу через обнаженное тело и сжимает руки на тонком горле. Трахея проминается под пальцами, как пластиковая трубка, и когда Джокер прикладывает больше силы, что-то щелкает и подается внутрь.

Харли не двигается. 

Джокер тяжело дышит, хватая воздух приоткрытым ртом. Смертью Харли доставила ему куда больше удовольствия, чем руками.

Он подыскивает слова, чтобы сказать ей и об этом тоже, но ни одно из пришедших на ум его не устраивает — и он рывком поднимается с кровати и подходит к окну.

В черном небе горит символ города: раскинувшая крылья летучая мышь. Готэму снова нужна помощь его черного рыцаря — никакого уважения… Губы Джокера растягиваются в кривой ухмылке — и никакой фантазии.

Автокатастрофа. Он сходу может назвать с десяток более интересных причин смерти.

Укладывал волосы феном и получил удар тока!

Свалился в вентиляцию, прочищая засор!

Спасался от бандитов и угодил под каток!

Мог бы просто попросить, Бэтси.

Ярко-белый символ пересекает черная тень: Бэтмен спешит на помощь. Джокер жалеет, что поленился узнать, кто организовал бал этой ночью — мог бы присоединиться. Он терпеливо крутит рычажок, закрывая дешевые жалюзи, и лицо Харли накрывает полосатая маска.

Джокер садится на край кровати и позволяет мыслям унести его прочь.

Вместе с обшарпанной муниципальной скамейкой и урной они составляли гармоничное зрелище: маленький мальчик с разбитым рождественским подарком. Скамейка и траур идут Бэтси куда больше черного смокинга и надменной усмешки.

Брюс. Брюс Уэйн.

Имя отдает пеплом, и Джокер сплевывает прямо на пол.

Бэтси.

Совсем другое дело.

Он нашаривает холодные пальцы Харли и сжимает их в руке, перебирая костяшки пальцев, как четки. Харли не двигается — она безнадежно мертва. Он бросает косой взгляд на застывшее лицо и сдвигает брови, вслушиваясь в себя — но ощущает лишь пустоту. Ему не жаль. Ему все равно.

Почему тогда Бэтс выглядел таким подавленным? Разве он не должен был чувствовать облегчение, избавившись от тупого старого дворецкого? Больше никто не будет ему мешать, надоедать и рушить безупречно выстроенные планы.

Порой поведение Бэтси так нелогично.

Он наклоняется к плоскому животу и делает вдох, пытаясь понять — она уже начала разлагаться? Запаха нет, но лучше не тянуть — и Джокер поднимается с места и идет собираться.

Пора переезжать.


	5. Bat (III)

Изуродованное посмертной маской лицо Харлин Квинзель показывали во всех выпусках новостей — начиная с экстренного утреннего выпуска и заканчивая прайм-таймом. Жестокое удушение — сломана гортань и трахея. 

Джокер, должно быть, в ярости.

Брюс взял пульт и поставил эфир на паузу, вглядываясь в перекошенное лицо с размазанной косметикой. Вокруг белой шеи — ожерелье синих пятен, рот измазан помадой, грим с одной стороны стерся. 

Стоп.

Брюс подошел ближе к экрану, хмуря брови.

Форма синяков на шее была слишком ровной, аккуратной — и цвет подозрительно фиолетовый. 

Ее не душили.

Брюс долго смотрел на изломанную гортань, позволяя мыслям кружиться в голове, пока те не сложились вместе в ответ: ее душили уже после смерти. Посмертные гематомы. Ясно как день.

— Джокер не в ярости, — пробормотал Брюс, чтобы услышать хоть какой-нибудь звук. Без Альфреда в пещере стало слишком тихо.

Он сам ее убил. 

Брюс прошел по пещере и опустился на кожаный диван, позволяя мышцам расслабиться. Какую цель он этим преследовал? Что такого сделала девчонка, если Джокер настолько разозлился? 

Нет, стоп…

Пустые глаза Харли смотрели на него с экрана, и Брюс ответил ей таким же пустым взглядом.

Если гортань ей сломали уже после смерти, значит, убили ее как-то иначе. Но зачем?..

Брюсу казалось, что он идет по зыбкой болотной топи, грозя вот-вот оступиться и утонуть в вонючей зеленой жиже. Мотивы поступков Джокера неисповедимы, шептал внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Альфреда. Оставь бессмысленное занятие. Даже если поймешь — что это тебе даст?

Но Брюс не мог заставить себя перестать и продвигался все дальше и дальше во тьму. 

Зачем ему это было нужно?

Убить единственного помощника, практически правую руку, которая знала обо всех его планах, о каждом шаге, была готова всегда прийти на помощь и оказать нужную…

Поддержку.

— Чокнутый сукин сын, — прошептал Брюс, закрывая глаза. В полной темноте ярким пятном плыло лицо Харли, стремительно выцветая. — Больной на всю голову…

Смутные подозрения, зародившиеся еще на кладбище, переросли в полноценную уверенность — Джокер абсолютно точно знал, кто такой Бэтмен. Почему-то эта мысль не пугала Брюса так, как должна была — анонимность оставалась его единственным козырем и сильной стороной, и он думал, что когда кто-то эту тайну раскроет — он будет в панике.

Но он не был. 

Его разум занимал куда более интересный вопрос — зачем? Чего Джокер пытается добиться?

Брюс был строгим приверженцем неумолимой логики: если что-то происходит, значит, это кому-то нужно. Ничего не совершается без причины. И уж тем более Джокер не убил бы без причины свою правую руку — Харли Квинн. 

Что ему нужно? Чего он хочет?

Может ли это быть деталью его очередного сумасшедшего плана? 

Мысль была стоящая и безупречно логичная — зная привычку Джокера вовлекать в свои планы даже насекомых и стихийные бедствия — но что-то не давало Брюсу покоя. 

Это объяснение не было исчерпывающим. Возможен ли план, ради которого Джокер готов пожертвовать своей любовницей? Наверняка да — в масштабе Вселенной — но принцип Оккама казался вернее. 

«Он уравнял себя с вами, мастер Брюс».

Брюс распахнул глаза и рывком сел — по коже бежали мурашки. 

Он потерял Альфреда, и поэтому Джокер решил избавиться от Харли?

Зачем?..

Формальная логика подняла руки и сдалась, не зная, как объяснять подобный поступок. Если Джокер хочет победить — а не этого ли он добивается всеми планами и хитрыми многоходовками — то зачем ему делать такое одолжение? Вдвоем с Харли…

«Потому что он не хочет побеждать вас, мастер Брюс. Разве это не очевидно?»

Если бы он хотел победы — пристрелил бы его на химической фабрике, и дело с концом. Заминировал бы особняк, предал бы огласке его настоящее имя (как давно он его вычислил?), или сделал бы все сразу — и с Бэтменом было бы покончено навсегда. 

Но тогда зачем?..

Осознание надвигалось неотвратимо, как айсберг, нависало над головой, обдавало могильным холодом знания, которое Брюс принимать не хотел. Поэтому он вскочил с дивана и быстрым шагом направился к стойкам с костюмами. Нужно отвлечься на что-то, не думать, не обращать внимания, забить голову чем-нибудь другим, насущным, важным, понятным — например, ему давно нужно залатать рукав и заменить усиленные пластины в спинном корсете, почистить ботинки после вчерашней вылазки, и неплохо было бы поесть…

Он хотел понять.

Мысль ворвалась, прорвавшись через все заслоны и выстроенные баррикады, и смела их, обратив в пыль и оставив Брюса наедине с пониманием — 

Джокер хотел его понять. 

И вся логика сдавала назад, отказываясь работать; зато на первый план выступали воспоминания, ехидно подсовывая образ за образом, не давая отстраниться и забыть о глупой мысли.

Острый запах грима и пота — он хотел его понять.

Дыхание на скуле — он хотел его понять.

Расширенные зрачки зеленых глаз — он хотел его понять.

Кто, кроме Альфреда, хоть раз в его жизни пытался его по-настоящему понять?.. Брюс

(никто)

не мог ответить на этот вопрос, и отсутствие ответа пугало. Пугало не Брюса Уэйна, владельца огромной корпорации, миллиардера и общепризнанного плейбоя, вовсе нет — пугало кого-то другого под этой успешной маской.

Туда Брюс предпочитал не смотреть.

Почему он хотел его понять?..

Одна из его бывших девушек как-то рассказала ему, что до любой сути можно добраться, задав семь «почему». Тогда попытка продемонстрировать способ провалилась — девушка сказала, что Брюс отказывается быть с ней честным — но наедине с собой можно было попробовать.

Почему Джокер убил Харли? Чтобы понять, каково это — терять ближайшего к тебе человека.

Почему Джокер хотел понять, каково это?..

Ответ не находился — совсем как тогда, с девушкой, разве что тогда он запнулся не на втором вопросе, а на пятом. Почему, почему, почему… Почему, Альфред? Он хочет понять, что я чувствую?.. Но это не имеет смысла…

«В чувствах почти никогда нет смысла, мастер Брюс. И все же они существуют».

Брюс тряхнул головой и захлопнул дверцу шкафа, закрывая черный костюм. 

Почему Джокер хотел понять, что он чувствует?

Брюс ощущал себя потерявшимся в супермаркете мальчишкой, который тщетно зовет маму и пытается прорваться сквозь толпу людей.

Почему, Альфред?..

«Потому что ему любопытно».

Я знаю, но почему ему любопытно?..

«Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос, мастер Брюс. Вы — можете».

— Без тебя — не могу… — прошептал Брюс, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь лбом к холодной дверце шкафа.

«Вы можете, мастер Брюс. Но вам очень страшно. Потому что ответ, который вы ищете, не имеет с логикой ничего общего».

Но почему мне страшно, Альфред? Что меня так пугает?

«Вы боитесь его понять».

Почему я боюсь его понять?

«Вы боитесь найти в нем свое отражение, мастер Брюс. Но вам пора перестать спрашивать меня о ваших чувствах. Я всего лишь дворецкий, и к тому же я мертв. Пора двигаться дальше, мистер Уэйн».

Брюс понимал, что голос Альфреда звучит всего лишь в его голове, что он разговаривает сам с собой — довольно изящным способом, нельзя не признать — но слезы все равно вскипели на глазах. 

Теперь он остался совсем один.

«Не один, мастер Брюс».

Будто помимо воли Брюс повернулся и бросил взгляд на распятое на экране лицо Харли Квинн. Теперь в синих отметинах на шее Брюс видел отражение скрюченных пальцев Джокера… И кожу будто пронизывал статический ток.

Не совсем один.


	6. Jester (III)

Под потолком вьется муха, и Джокер провожает черную точку злобным взглядом — слишком высоко, ему не достать.

— Босс? — окликает его очередной тупой приспешник, чьи имена он уже и не пытается запомнить.

— Я думаю, — раздраженно отвечает Джокер и склоняется над столом. Красные и черные линии пересекают карту с юга на север, указывая на место назначения: департамент полиции Готэма.

Он успевает поймать за хвост ленивую мысль: не стоит ли убить нахала?.. — но тогда придется искать новых помощников и организовывать план заново. Того не стоит.

— Вы приезжаете сюда на труповозке, — Джокер ведет пальцем по карте, царапая бумагу. — Высаживаетесь и устраиваете шум в отделении. Я захожу с черного хода и пускаю по вентиляции газ…

— Газ? — переспрашивает приспешник. — А как же мои парни?

Джокер выкидывает руку и хватает придурка за длинные волосы, изо всех сил впечатывая лицо в карту Готэма — и наваливается сверху, жалея, что силы удара не хватило, чтобы расколоть череп.

— Твои парни, — шипит Джокер, наклоняясь к его уху. — Наденут противогазы. А раз ты настолько тупой — ты мне не нужен.

Кривой лом прыгает в руку, будто только того и ждал — и Джокер начинает бить. Он бьет снова и снова, размазывая по столу уже не кости — кровавую кашу, и останавливается только когда кровавый ручеек переливается через край стола и затекает в ботинки через шнуровку.

Тогда он отступает на шаг, достает из кармана платок и не спеша стирает кровь, раз за разом проводя по изящному изгибу металла. Перчатки окрашиваются красным, и он небрежно срывает их и бросает за спину.

— Что ж, придется импровизировать, — произносит Джокер, и что-то в груди сладко трепещет: импровизировать ему нравится куда больше, чем следовать плану. К сожалению, не все люди обладают талантом подстраиваться. Харли бы могла помочь, но Харли теперь недоступна.

На короткое мгновение ему почти что жаль ее.

А потом он перешагивает через кровавую лужу и натягивает новые, безупречно белые перчатки.

Готэм ждет.

***

Он один.

Всюду, куда падает взгляд, валяются трупы с натянутой по самые уши улыбочкой — все строго по плану, но Джокеру не нравится исход: слишком вымученно и безыскусно. Он подходит к Барнсу — тот смотрит в потолок выпученными, налитыми кровью глазами.

— Улыбайтесь шире, шеф, — командует Джокер и засовывает пальцы в раззявленный рот, растягивая губы еще дальше в стороны, обнажая золотые коронки. Потом выпрямляется и бросает взгляд на часы.

Бэтси опаздывает.

А он никогда не опаздывает.

Джокер разворачивается и смотрит на усеянный трупами пол — копы вперемешку с бандой, которую не спасли противогазы. Он просчитался. Что-то пошло не так в его безупречной импровизации, иначе Бэтси уже был бы здесь. Он перебирает каждую единицу плана, от въезда на территорию тюрьмы до фильтрации газа системами вентиляции, но не может найти ничего неправильного. Каждый шаг был восхитительно хаотичен и потому безупречно выверен.

Но Бэтси опаздывает.

Джокер хватает стол комиссара и опрокидывает на пол. По полу разлетаются бумаги и куски папье-маше; Джокер с силой пинает самый крупный кусок, и он разбивает рот и зубы какой-то полицейской шавке. Пальцы гудят, словно сквозь них пропустили ток — и Джокер перепрыгивает через перевернутый стол и взлетает по лестнице вверх.

Бэт-прожектор устремлен в небо, над городом реет призрак летучей мыши. Джокер хватает прожектор, совсем как во сне; но в реальности обжигает пальцы раскалившимся металлом. Мысли проясняются, и Джокер наваливается на прожектор всем телом, чувствуя, как он прожигает ткань пиджака.

За спиной раздаются шаги, и Джокер тихо хихикает.

— Ну наконец-то, Бэтси!

Он разворачивается, раскидывая руки в стороны — и улыбка сползает с лица, как дешевый грим. Растрепанные черные волосы и яркая голубая полоса поперек груди —

Джокер сжимает кулаки.

— Кто пустил на вечеринку детей? — во рту чувствуется вкус железа, и он сплевывает на крышу. — Тебе пора в кроватку, мальчик. Позови лучше папочку.

Найтвинг пижонски прокручивает в ладонях пару боевых жезлов, и Джокер растягивает губы в ухмылке.

— Папочка не научил тебя драться врукопашную?

— Заткнись, Джокер, — в голосе Найтвинга сквозит ничем не прикрытая скука, от которой в висках Джокера начинают стучать молоточки. — Ты уже даже Бэтмену осточертел — может…

Окончание фразы заглушает шум в ушах.

Джокер видит только черную маску на смазливом лице, а остальное превращается в фоновый шум. Один из жезлов врезается ему в живот, выбивая из легких воздух. Он пытается ухватиться за предплечья Найтвинга, но пальцы скользят по кевларовой ткани, не задерживаясь — и Джокер падает, напарываясь плечом на отогнутый лист кровельного железа.

Хотя в легких нет воздуха, Джокер исступленно хохочет.

— Не одолжишь мне вторую палочку?.. Не слишком-то честно…

— Ты не заслужил честности, Джокер, — Найтвинг подходит ближе. Джокер не успевает среагировать — тяжелый военный ботинок врезается прямо в грудь, отшвыривая его еще дальше к краю крыши. — Ты вообще ничего не заслужил, кроме одиночки в Аркхэме.

Джокер перекатывается на спину и делает вдох — грудная клетка отвечает глухим хрустом. Он тихо хихикает, прижимая руку к солнечному сплетению.

— Как всегда, ничего нового… Сплошные самоповторы!

Рука нашаривает пистолет во внутреннем кармане — всегда на месте — и Джокер выбрасывает руку в сторону Найтвинга, несколько раз нажимая на курок. Кевлар останавливает пули, но отдача вынуждает детеныша Бэтси отступать все дальше к краю крыши.

Четыре выстрела — и пистолет затихает, всухую отбивая холостые щелчки. Найтвинг потирает грудь и скалит зубы — надо же, какой волчонок — а Джокер лихорадочно ищет выход из положения.

Летучая мышь все еще реет в облачном небе.

— Скажи папочке «до свидания»! — рявкает Джокер и всем телом бросается на прожектор, проворачивая его вокруг своей оси. Тысячеваттный свет заливает фигуру Найтвинга — он беспомощно заслоняется рукой, делает еще один шаг назад — и исчезает из поля зрения.

Джокер, хихикая, сползает вниз, обжигая лицо и оставляя на металле белый след. Тело слушается с трудом, но он доползает до края крыши и смотрит вниз — там, в ста футах ниже, на разбитой машине распластался черный силуэт.

— Какой трагический… Коварный несчастный случай! — Джокер хихикает и сплевывает вниз. — Не стоило тебе ввязываться во взрослые…

...игры.

«Ты уже даже Бэтмену осточертел», — ехидно напоминает подсознание голосом Найтвинга, и Джокер сжимает голову руками, вонзая пальцы в кожу.

— Ничего… подобного… — шепчет он, но факты говорят за себя: если это не так, то почему Бэтси не пришел сам, а прислал вместо себя ручную мартышку? А? Почему он не пришел? Не захотел спасти ни драгоценнейших инспекторов, ни Найтвинга...

«Потому что ты ему осточертел».

— Это не так, — выплевывает Джокер и поднимается на ноги. Его ведет — но он упрямо делает шаг вперед. Кто вообще такой Бэтмен без Джокера? — Я его создал! Без меня он никто...

«Да неужели?»

«Ему на тебя наплевать. Сдохнешь — он и не заметит».

— Не заметит?! — Джокер запрокидывает голову, в горле клокочет смех, и, кажется, сердце. — Ну конечно!..

«Ему наплевать. Он даже не пришел сюда».

Джокер замирает посреди коридора, уперев ладони в дверной косяк.

— Если он не пришел ко мне — значит, я приду к нему!

Смех перекатывается по коридорам полицейского департамента от одного трупа к другому, и Джокеру кажется, что они ожили и смеются вместе с ним.


	7. Bat (IV)

Улицы Готэма наполнились хаосом. 

Брюс стоял у мониторов, скрестив руки на груди, и отрешенно смотрел на горящий город: сорок минут назад кто-то взорвал бензоколонку на юге города, а чуть позже люди в красных колпаках закидали мэрию коктейлями Молотова. Остатки полиции, чудом не пострадавшие от налета Джокера, даже не пытались вернуть порядок на улицы — они помогали людям прятаться и искать укрытия… И сами прятались вместе с ними.

Брюс не мог их винить.

Посреди экрана вспыхнули яркие буквы: «ВХОДЯЩИЙ ЗВОНОК». На этот раз номер не определился — но учитывая, что предыдущие три раза звонила Бэтвуман, Брюс решил не брать трубку и в этот раз.

Он наблюдал за разрушением родного города, но не мог найти в себе сил встать на его защиту. После гибели Альфреда в нем что-то сломалось.

Он хотел, чтобы осиротевший город 

(сгорел дотла)

выстоял, но не мог помочь ему.

Пятый звонок оборвался, едва установилось соединение. Брюс оперся на стол и опустил голову. Он не хотел больше сражаться. Чего ради? Сколько можно бегать белкой в колесе, сражаясь с ветряными мельницами, которые никогда не остановятся? Может быть, лучше — мудрее — оставить Готэм на произвол судьбы, и пусть случится то, что должно?..

«Совсем не похоже на вас, мастер Брюс».

А что еще я могу сделать, Альфред? Этот безумец разрушает город снова и снова, пытаясь втянуть меня в глупое противостояние, которому нет конца. Мне надоело. Я больше не хочу быть пешкой, меня ничего больше не держит здесь. Я хочу…

...уйти.

Даже подумать мысль было страшно — хорошо, ему нет нужды говорить ее вслух. 

«И во что тогда Джокер превратит город?»

Он сровняет его с землей.

«Вот именно, мастер Брюс. У вас есть обязательства».

Больше нет.

Комиссара Гордона нашли на первом этаже департамента, мертвого — одного среди прочих. Найтвинг, его правая рука, сломал позвоночник — и врачи сомневались, что он сможет когда-нибудь начать ходить заново. Бэтвумен… Она справится и без него. Селина…

Селина.

Брюс рывком оттолкнулся от стола и подошел к монитору, по очереди задавая координаты одни за другими. Он хотел, чтобы Селина держалась подальше от царящего на улицах хаоса — но…

...он знал, что найдет ее в самом его сердце.

Обтянутый черной кожей силуэт мелькал в черном дыму, не обращая внимания на снующие тут и там банды и разруху. Брюс прикрыл глаза — он знал. Всегда знал.

«Не стоит винить ее, мастер Брюс. Вы мало что могли предложить ей».

Это точно.

Брюс отвернулся от мониторов и прошел по пещере, разглядывая разложенные тут и там вещи. Протокол «Летучая мышь» и две дюжины мини-зарядов в разных углах пещеры предусматривали полное уничтожение убежища Бэтмена — и всех возможных улик. Стоило подумать, что ему хотелось бы забрать перед тем, как окончательно исчезнуть…

«Но тогда Джокер уничтожит город со всеми его жителями».

— Это больше меня не касается, — вполголоса сказал Брюс, наклоняясь над столом и выключая системы слежения.

— Говоришь сам с собой, Бэтси? — кривляющийся голос прокатился под сводами Бэт-пещеры — а по спине Брюса прокатилась ледяная волна.. — Разве ты не знаешь, что это первый признак безумия?

Брюс поднял голову для того, чтобы увидеть, как Джокер — Джокер! — спускается вниз по высоким ступеням. Фиолетовый пиджак был расстегнут, и при каждом шаге полы распахивались, обнажая грязную зеленую рубашку. 

«Он выглядит довольно потрепанным, мастер Брюс».

— Надеюсь, ты не обиделся за своего щеночка? — тонкие губы кривились в широкой ухмылке. — Тебе не стоило посылать ко мне детей.

«И не слишком веселым».

Почему-то Брюс не был ни испуган, ни удивлен — наверное, он всегда знал, что когда-нибудь такая встреча случится. Догадывался… Или чувствовал. Он хранил молчание — привык хранить его рядом с Джокером. Не имело смысла говорить с тем, кто неспособен слышать.

— Нет? Нечего сказать? — Джокер остановился на последней ступеньке, засунув руки в карманы брюк. — Я разочарован, Бэтси.

Брюс вновь не проронил ни слова. Джокер раскачивался с пятки на носок, выгибаясь, как тростинка на ветру, и не сводил с него безумного взгляда воспаленных глаз.

«Как будто он не спал несколько ночей».

Брюс пожалел, что стоит далеко — с более близкого расстояния он бы смог определить, находится ли Джокер под кайфом в этот раз. Скорее всего, да — иначе он бы не набрался дурости прийти к нему в дом. На что он вообще рассчитывает? Чего хочет?

— Как давно ты знаешь? — все же нарушил молчание Брюс, скрещивая руки на груди.

Джокер исступленно расхохотался рваным хриплым смехом, перешедшим в гулкий, болезненный кашель.

— Давно, Бэтси! Кого ты хотел надуть своими выкрутасами и прибамбасами? Я даже разочарован, что никто больше до этого не догадался — настолько это...

— Зачем ты пришел? — оборвал его Брюс. Он не желал слушать бред сумасшедшего — он хотел закончить… Со всем. С Готэмом, с Бэтменом, с Брюсом Уэйном… И с Джокером.

Карманы брюк встопорщились — Джокер сжал руки в кулаки, лицо исказила злобная гримаса. Брюс чуть согнул ноги в коленях — если псих бросится атаковать, он будет готов.

Но Джокер не бросился.

— Мне... любопытно, Бэтси, — безумный клоун сделал шаг вперед, спустившись с лестницы на пол, и теперь их разделяли лишь несколько десятков футов. — Городу нужна помощь, а ты… Просто сидишь здесь, и ты даже не в костюме…

По лицу Джокера пробежала неуловимая волна — Брюс уже видел такую на его лице, но так и не мог понять, что она означает.

— Ты не помог ни тупому Гордону, ни своей летучей крысе, и похоже, совсем не собираешься никуда выходить, несмотря на то, что творится за дверью. Ты не заболел, Бэтси?

С каждым словом Джокер становился на шаг ближе. Он шел осторожно, не сводя с него взгляда, приближаясь немного по дуге — как хищник перед прыжком.

«Он и есть хищник. Будьте осторожнее, мастер Брюс».

— Это не твое дело, клоун, — сухо ответил Брюс. Сделав еще шаг, Джокер оказался в пятне света, и встрепанные волосы вспыхнули, переливаясь всеми оттенками зеленого.

Фрик.

— Почему, Бэтси?.. Ты же защитник Готэма, так почему ты… Его не защищаешь?

«Почему, мастер Брюс?»

Брюс наградил Джокера тяжелым взглядом и отвернулся, продолжая по очереди выключать все системы. Он слишком поздно услышал шаги за спиной и не успел ничего сделать — Джокер схватил его за плечо и…

...рывком развернул к себе. Брюс столкнулся нос к носу с искаженным ненавистью лицом, перемазанным белым гримом. Со столь близкого расстояния Брюсу были видны все его огрехи, будто бы Джокер накладывал его небрежно, едва отдавая себе отчет в своих действиях. Совсем на него не похоже.

— Не смей поворачиваться ко мне спиной, Бэтси! — выпалил Джокер, встряхивая его. — Я задал тебе вопрос!

И со столь близкого расстояния Брюс видел его глаза и не смог удержаться от искушения заглянуть в них. Зрачки — узкие, кошачьи, сверкающие безумством и яростью — пульсировали, и рисунок радужной оболочки причудливо переливался, будто водоросли под толщей воды. Брюс никогда не видел таких глаз.

— Отпусти меня, — спокойно сказал Брюс. Руки Джокера сжимали его плечи, не защищенные костюмом, и это было… Странно. Странно — стоять лицом к лицу с его врагом, и не драться, не пытаться друг друга убить, а просто разговаривать. Именно эта странность погасила постоянно горящий пожар ненависти в его груди — потому что Брюсу не хотелось сражаться с Джокером. Больше не хотелось.

Он больше не рыцарь Готэма, и им с Джокером нечего делить.

— Город твой. Забирай и проваливай.

— Как это — город мой? — пальцы Джокера сильнее вонзились в кожу. — Ты же должен защищать...

— Но я не буду. Я ухожу. Иди, празднуй, развлекайся. Не знаю, что ты там хотел сделать на его руинах, но ты полностью свободен в своей фантазии, — Брюс сбросил его руки со своих плеч.

Джокер больше не улыбался.

— Ты… Ты не можешь так поступить, Бэтси, — пробормотал он так тихо, что Брюс едва расслышал. — Ты не можешь…

— Проваливай отсюда, или я тебя здесь похороню, — качнул головой Брюс и отвернулся к столу. Щелкнул тумблером, отключая все работающие приборы. Компьютеры с аптаймом больше десяти лет взвыли кулерами, изумленные подобным кощунством, а потом затихли. Пещеру наполнила тишина. Брюсу показалось, что он оглох.

Единственный оставшийся в строю ноутбук тускло мерцал экраном, и Брюс склонился над клавиатурой, запуская протокол «Летучая мышь». По экрану побежали строчки кода, а в левом углу появился таймер с обратным отсчетом: три минуты. Брюс, помнится, хотел оставить задержку в одну, но Альфред настоял на трех — на всякий случай. 

Он не собирался забирать с собой ничего из содержимого бэт-пещеры, а потому ему оставалось только пройти к запасному выходу и подняться на лифте вверх — толща земли и камня поглотит основную взрывную волну, и люди на поверхности не пострадают. 

Только вот куда делся чертов Джокер?..

Брюс окинул взглядом пещеру, но нигде не нашел ни одного яркого пятна. Как сквозь землю провалился — не мог же он так быстро уйти, верно?

Чертов идиот. 

Брюс ускорил шаги и направился вглубь пещеры. Где бы он мог спрятаться, будь он Джокером?.. Не здесь, и не здесь, а об этом месте он вообще не знает… 

«Он не прячется, мастер Брюс. Он ждет».

Брюс услышал за спиной смазанный звук, но слишком поздно — на его спину обрушился на удивление сильный удар.

— Обожаю фейерверки! — расхохотался Джокер, сжимая в руках боевой шест. Откуда он его только вытащил? — Но не могу же я допустить, чтобы ты его пропустил, верно?

Чокнутый псих. 

Брюс перекатился на спину и одним прыжком поднялся на ноги, не сводя взгляд со своего неизменного врага. Настолько сумасшедший, что готов сам погибнуть, лишь бы забрать его с собой…

«Не совсем так, мастер Брюс. Он готов погибнуть вместе с вами».

Иногда ты говоришь чересчур загадочно, Альфред.

Джокер нападал на него снова и снова, но в его атаках не было стратегии — и Брюс понимал почему. Ему нужно всего лишь протянуть время, подождать, пока протокол не приведет в действие тактические заряды — и тогда взрывчатка сама довершит дело. 

— Как ты там сказал?.. Проваливай отсюда, Бэтси, или я тебя здесь похороню! — Джокер разразился исступленным смехом и замахнулся шестом очередной раз, когда пещера погрузилась во тьму.

Протокол отключил освещение. Осталась одна минута до детонации.

Шест свистнул совсем рядом с плечом Брюса, но тот успел уйти от удара. Годы тренировок — неоспоримое преимущество, которое Джокеру не побороть. Не на его территории.

Брюс скользнул вперед, ступая как можно тише. Джокер тяжело дышал и даже в темноте был легкой мишенью. 

Брюс сделал подсечку, опрокинул его навзничь и выбил шест из рук, а после схватил его за шею и пережал сонную артерию, перекрывая доступ кислорода в мозг — и подхватил осевшего Джокера на руки.

Давненько он не бегал в «гражданском». 

Брюс промчался мимо открытого ноутбука, на котором неумолимо сменялись цифры:

«21… 20… 19...»

и заскочил в лифт, нажимая единственную круглую кнопку. Механизм пришел в движение, и кабина бесшумно скользнула вверх. Брюс считал про себя:

«8.. 7… 6...»,

мучительно прикидывая, успеют ли они выйти до того, как взрыв обрушит шахту. Нужно было бежать одному и оставить Джокера внизу, но — 

«Но вы бы никогда так не поступили, мастер Брюс».

Кабина остановилась, и двери приоткрылись почти наполовину, когда пол кабины под ногами Брюса содрогнулся. А потом еще раз. Брюс пропихнул Джокера в щель, бесцеремонно уронив его в грязь, и протиснулся следом, оцарапав плечо о торчащий штырь. Едва он перенес вес тела на другую ногу, кабина лифта ухнула вниз, на прощание махнув стальным усиленным тросом. Внизу, на глубине семисот футов, расцвел огненный цветок — и волна жара отбросила с лица Брюса волосы.

Он бросился навзничь рядом с Джокером, молясь, чтобы ударной волной из пещеры не вынесло что-нибудь слишком большое. 

На фоне пылающего Готэма столп огня — высотой не больше пяти футов — был едва заметен.

Брюса осыпало каменной крошкой, и тем дело и кончилось. Когда дрожание земли стихло, Брюс оттолкнулся от земли и встал: в одной рубашке, без костюма, вещей и денег, и даже без плана действий — и ощутил себя восхитительно свободным. Брюс Уэйн пропал без вести или мертв, Бэтмен… Тоже исчез. Давно пора...

— Ты думаешь, я позволю тебе просто уйти, Бэтси?

Брюс обернулся. Джокер полусидел на земле, фиолетовый костюм был измазан землей. Он смотрел прямо на него.

— Я не думаю, что ты сможешь мне помешать, — честно ответил Брюс. 

Лицо Джокера перекосила гримаса злобы, верхняя губа ощерилась. Он сорвался с места куда быстрее, чем ожидал Брюс, и удар под дых, не смягченный защитой костюма, оказался намного сильнее, чем раньше. Второй удар врезался в скулу, и Брюс качнулся, отступив на шаг — но Джокер не собирался давать ему передышки. Третий удар прилетел в коленную чашечку, и нога подогнулась; четвертый — в спину. Видимо, по задумке Джокера четвертый удар должен был обрушить его в грязь, но Брюс удержался, несмотря на ноющее колено. 

Обхватил левый кулак правой ладонью, размахнулся и с силой ткнул Джокера в живот — но локоть провалился в пустоту. Фрик успел отпрыгнуть — и расхохотался ему в лицо.

— Теряешь форму, Бэтси. Без костюма ты даже двигаешься слишком…

Джокер уловил начало движения и попытался увернуться — но Брюс успел схватить его за запястье. Без костюма и впрямь было непривычно, зато кевлар и усиленная броня не замедляли и не сковывали движения. Он стал проворнее, ловче, быстрее — вещи, которыми пришлось пожертвовать ради безопасности. Брюс уже почти и забыл, каково это…

Толчок, подсечка — и Джокер повалился в грязь, не удержавшись на ногах. Брюс навис над ним, прижимая к земле и не позволяя подняться.

— ...быстро, — закончил фразу Джокер, скаля зубы в извечной усмешке. — И ты опять сверху. Какое скучное однообразие, Бэтси.

Брюс смотрел ему в глаза. Без костюма, без снаряжения — у него нет ни одного шанса победить Джокера в схватке один на один. Он и в костюме не преуспел. Нужно было найти какой-то способ… Другой способ…

«Вы знаете его, мастер Брюс».

В неверных отсветах пламени Брюс видел безумно блестящие глаза Джокера. Выражение было ему знакомо — он уже видел его однажды, когда они были наедине на химическом заводе.

Безупречно логичный выход из ситуации.

Брюс наклоняется ниже, медленно сокращая дистанцию между ними. Джокер хохочет — но Брюс видит его глаза, и в его глазах нет смеха. 

Почему он раньше не додумался, что надо просто посмотреть ему в глаза?

Когда между их лицами не остается и дюйма, смех стихает и уходит куда-то в горло, чуть слышно клокоча внутри. И — вот странно — Джокер молчит, не сводя с него взгляда…

Брюс едва успевает заметить краем глаза начало движения и перехватить руку Джокера. Нож падает в грязь, а Брюс прижимает руки к земле, крепко сжимая запястья в кулаке.

Джокер тяжело дышит, и Брюс чувствует, как вздымается его грудь. Мозаика медленно собирается воедино, превращая загадочные вещи в очевидные. 

Почему он никогда не обдумывал иные стратегии?

Он наклоняется еще ниже и касается тонких губ — и чувствует во рту сухой вкус грима. Джокер содрогается, будто его бьет током, узкие запястья тщетно пытаются вырваться из его хватки. Брюс сжимает пальцы крепче, надавливая на сухожилия, и осторожно проводит кончиком языка по нижней губе. 

Почему он был настолько глуп, что даже не пытался объяснить поведение Джокера чем-то кроме злодейских планов?..

Брюс не идет дальше, хотя раскрашенный рот призывно приоткрыт — Джокер, разумеется, откусит ему язык при первой возможности. Вместо этого он наклоняется ниже и целует Джокера в скулу. Худое тело вновь содрогается, и из приоткрытого рта вырывается частое сбитое дыхание. 

Тогда Брюс идет еще ниже и целует его шею. 

Джокер не издает ни звука, но изгибается под ним как змея. Брюс не понимает — 

почему он не замечал, насколько он гибкий?

Брюсу жаль, что его руки заняты, но он быстро находит выход и оттягивает ворот рубашки в сторону зубами, обнажая длинную шею. Джокер мотает головой — но молча, молча — и отворачивает голову в сторону. Брюс аккуратно целует ее, а потом кусает напряженные мышцы. 

Джокер содрогается в третий раз, и с его губ срывается резкий вздох.

Брюс прикусывает выпирающую ключицу, касается губами впалой ямки между — и Джокер запрокидывает голову, подставляя ему беззащитное горло. 

Универсальная капитуляция. 

Побежден.

Повержен.

Почему он раньше не догадывался, насколько это просто?

Брюс проводит языком по выпирающему кадыку и мягко целует горло. А потом разжимает пальцы, на всякий случай зорко следя за руками Джокера.

Бледные пальцы хватают ворот рубашки, оттягивая его от шеи, будто ему нечем дышать — и оторванная пуговица отлетает в сторону. Вторая рука скользит ниже — неужели?.. — но Брюс понимает, что ошибся, когда Джокер прижимает ее к животу, царапая пальцами зеленую ткань. 

Тогда Брюс вытягивает рубашку из пояса фиолетовых брюк и быстро расстегивает пуговицы, обнажая впалый живот — и огромный неровный синяк, переходящий на грудь. Пальцы Джокера с силой вонзаются прямо в центр кровоподтека, но Брюс ловит их и сжимает в ладони, а потом наклоняется и осторожно касается губами солнечного сплетения. 

Джокер выгибается ему навстречу. 

Брюс осторожно спускается ниже, целуя впалый живот и чувствуя, как с каждым касанием сокращаются мышцы под бледной кожей. 

А потом пальцы Джокера хватают его за плечи. 

Брюс напрягается, готовый драться — но Джокер лишь сжимает пальцы, беспомощно царапая рубашку. Не отталкивая — притягивая ближе. И Брюс послушно наклоняется и целует его — над самым поясом брюк. 

Джокер хрипло выдыхает и толкает его дальше. Ниже. 

Но Брюс выпрямляется и равняется с ним, заглядывая в глаза. Долго смотрит, изучая, не обращая внимания ни на что больше — а потом приникает к губам Джокера, вместе с тем запуская руку под пояс брюк. 

Джокер не откусывает ему язык — он подается вперед, приникая к нему всем телом, жадно кусая губы и дергая за волосы. Брюс с трудом справляется с ним — он напоминает дикое животное… Он и есть дикое животное, думает Брюс, постепенно подстраиваясь под рваный ритм. 

Джокер не издает ни звука. 

Где-то далеко в городе что-то взрывается, воют полицейские сирены; но здесь, на частной территории, не слышно ничего, кроме шелеста одежды и тяжелого сопения. Дыхание Джокера становится все глубже, пока не прерывается короткой тишиной — чтобы смениться частыми выдохами. 

Брюс аккуратно убирает руку. Джокер не двигается. Столб дыма, валящий из шахты, становится все бледнее, и Брюс думает, что постепенно так же померкнут и воспоминания.

Они долго лежали без движения, пока Брюс не подал голос.

— Помоги мне восстановить порядок в Готэме.

Ответом ему была тишина. Когда он собирался повторить просьбу еще раз, тишина нарушилась клокочущим смехом — что ж, а чего еще он ждал, верно?

Джокер повернул голову. По припухшим губам гуляла ухмылка — скорее игривая, чем злобная.

— Ты выбрал хорошую тактику, Бэтси. Разве после такого я могу тебе отказать?


	8. Jester (IV)

Джокер стоит на крыше Центрального Банка, а под ногами простираются руины города, который он столько раз пытался уничтожить — и все ради того, чтобы сегодня спасти. Губы растягиваются в улыбке, и Джокер тихо хихикает — кажется, это называется «ирония».

— Я думаю, я заслужил какой-нибудь орден. Спас город, спас его рыцаря, — он поворачивает голову и смотрит на очередного подручного. Красный колпак, рубашка и брюки — один из тысяч таких же, неузнаваемый, неразличимый.

Серые глаза хмуро блестят в прорезях маски, и Колпак скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ах да, точно-точно, — притворно вздыхает Джокер. — Порядок в городе восстановлен, я тебе больше не нужен… И что же ты сделаешь?

— Ты убил много людей. Хороших людей, — негромко отвечает Колпак.

Джокер кривится и взмахивает рукой.

— Опять занудство. Как там говорят — кто прошлое помянет…

Джокер запинается, прикидывая — не воплотить ли поговорку в жизнь, но серые глаза в свете догорающих пожаров безумно прекрасны. Он отпускает мысль, не задерживаясь на ней — и поворачивается к Колпаку спиной.

— Я не могу тебя отпустить, Джокер.

— Могу, не могу… Что за неуместное занудство, Бэтси? Наслаждайся, — Джокер раскидывает руки в стороны, обнимая руины города, балансируя на краю крыши. — В Готэме снова порядок!

Он совсем не беспокоится о равновесии, и происходит неизбежное — нога соскальзывает с края крыши и он начинает падать. Сердце подскакивает к горлу, а с губ срывается исступленный смех — случай! Всё и всегда решает случай, разве не прелесть?.. Бесконечный миг он летит в пропасть — пока Красный Колпак не хватает его за шкирку и не возвращает на крышу.

Джокер разворачивается — и обнаруживает Колпака прямо перед собой. Поднимает глаза и облизывает тонкие губы, чувствуя привкус крови и гари.

— Иногда ты раздражающе глуп, Бэтси.

Колпак не говорит ни слова, но ответ читается в глазах — и в животе снова появляется раздражающее чувство пустоты.

Но теперь он, кажется, знает, что с ним делать.

Джокер делает полшага вперед и врезается в Бэтси всем телом — отступай, Бэтси… Но тот не двигается с места. Джокер беспрепятственно срывает красную маску и швыряет ее прочь. Лицо Бэтси изрядно подкоптилось, в углу губ запеклась кровь… Пустота вновь сотрясает внутренности, и тогда Джокер хватает его за подбородок и жадно целует в разбитые губы. Крепкие руки хватают его плечи и отстраняют прочь — и пустота внутри разочарованно воет. Джокер готов выть вместе с ней, но вместо этого сжимает кулаки и смотрит в непроницаемые серые глаза.

— Спасибо, — говорит Бэтси. — За помощь.

Джокер рвано хохочет, сотрясаясь всем телом — это точно ирония!

— Ты надышался дыма, Бэтси? У тебя отравление угарным газом? Вызвать парамедиков?..

— Я должен вернуть тебя в Аркхэм, — говорит Бэтси, и смех замирает в углах губ. Пустота внутри лопается — и Джокера наполняет знакомое и привычное чувство слепой ярости.

— О… О, конечно, — он пытается отступить, но хватка на плечах становится сильнее. — Ты всегда поступаешь по правилам, Бэтс. Вот за что я тебя люблю...

Слова срываются с губ, и он не успевает поймать их.

Лицо под слоем грима начинает щипать — странно, у него нет аллергии на этот состав. Он замечает погнутую антенну в паре футов левее, уродливое граффити на железной двери, два трупа справа… Даже не глядя, он видит, что серые глаза смотрят на него — и заставляет себя посмотреть в ответ.

Пустота внутри жалко поскуливает, и Джокер вонзает зубы в нижнюю губу и сжимает челюсти — пока по подбородку не начинает течь кровь.

— Так чего ты ждешь, Бэтси? Я весь твой, — он вновь картинно раскидывает руки. Капля крови сбегает на шею.

Серые глаза провожают ее непроницаемым взглядом, а хватка на плечах слабеет — совсем чуть-чуть, но ему достаточно.

Джокер сбрасывает его руку и подается вперед, впиваясь зубами в ненавистные губы. Дверь служебного помещения грохочет, когда Бэтси врезается в нее спиной, и Джокер хохочет — а пустота внутри победно ревет.

Перчатки мешают, и Джокер срывает их с рук. Ледяной воздух покалывает кожу, зарывается в рукава пиджака, но он не обращает внимания и обхватывает лицо Бэтси, с силой вминая пальцы в выступающие скулы, оттягивая кожу назад.

Бэтси остается равнодушным, только глаза мерцают, отражая оранжевые огни. Джокер скалится и позволяет пальцам соскользнуть ниже, на миленькую шейку, которая так и просит как следует себя сдавить.

Так он и делает, вонзая пальцы в беззащитное горлышко — и давит, давит, совсем как на горло шлюхи-Харли. Полезная девочка… была.

Бэтси приходит в движение неспешно — каменные уроды с острова Пасхи двигались бы так же. Медленно отводит ладони от шеи, медленно опускает их вниз, и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит…

— Я буду приходить, — говорит Бэтси.

— Думаешь, это заставит меня сдаться? — Джокер тихо хихикает. — Как ты сумел стать миллиардером, Бэтси? Там же нужны мозги…

Джокер не успевает договорить — Бэтси хватает его за пояс брюк и рывком дергает на себя. Он хочет возмутиться, мол, Бэтси, что за невежливость — но Бэтси касается губ и скользит языком в рот.

— Бэтс… — пальцы Бэтси скользят в волосы и не позволяют отстраниться. Волосы встают дыбом, и Джокер дергается — прочь, прочь! — но Бэтс не отпускает.

Потом Джокер находит себя глупо прижимающимся к черному костюму. Пальцы скользят по грубой ткани, не находя края — и он рывком распахивает фалды. По крыше скачут оторванные пуговицы — а Бэтси чуть отстраняется.

— Тише, — вполголоса говорит он, и вибрации отзываются где-то внутри. В пустоте. — Спокойно.

— Я с… — голос не слушается, и Джокер облизывает губы. — Спокоен, о чем ты?

Руки Бэтси оказываются под пиджаком — когда успели? — и скользят по рубашке. Следом за ними по коже разливается горячее тепло — Джокер рычит от боли. Или это не боль?.. Он хватает руки Бэтси, но тот перехватывает их.

— Тише. Тише, — низкий голос тих и вкрадчив, и Джокер едва слышит его — и подается ближе. — Все нормально.

Нормально? Нормально? Чужие руки скользят по рубашке — вперед и назад, вверх и вниз — и следом за ними по телу прокатывается дрожь. Совсем не похоже на нормально… Впрочем, ему ли винить, э?

Он не замечает короткого движения — а потом чужие губы касаются его шеи. Диафрагма выталкивает из горла резкий выдох.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Бэтси. — Это я.

Как будто кто-то другой сумел бы коснуться его и остаться в живых.

Джокер закрывает глаза и погружается в темноту. В темноте пусто, всегда пусто — но сегодня всё иначе. Чужие пальцы скользят по ребрам и спине, поглаживая, мягко надавливая, разглаживая… Он не замечает, в какой момент начинает подаваться к ним — выгибаться, как шлюха, которой недостаточно глубоко сунули… Сравнение не коробит — мысль о том, чтобы отсосать Бэтси за два бакса, даже веселит.

Джокер нашаривает пояс брюк и успевает расстегнуть пуговицу — когда руки Бэтси исчезают и в третий раз хватают его запястья. Взгляды сталкиваются — и Бэтси качает головой, не говоря ни слова.

— Значит, ты меня лапать можешь, а я тебя — нет? — Джокер не узнает собственный голос. — Как-то это несправедливо, Бэтси, не находишь?

Он не отвечает, но ответ приходит сам откуда-то изнутри: я не хочу лапать его. Я хочу, чтобы он лапал меня.

В серых глазах Джокер читает: Бэтси понял это намного раньше. Смех поднимается изнутри и рвет горло — Джокер хохочет до тех пор, пока не заходится кашлем.

— Это и в самом деле ирония, Бэтс!

Он запахивает пиджак и отворачивается, глядя на выжженный город. Чужая рука опускается на плечо, и Джокер вздрагивает.

— Идем.

— Миллионер Брюс Уэйн арестовал Джокера? — криво усмехается он. Прокушенная губа болит, и он растягивает губы сильнее. — Боюсь, люди начнут догадываться…

Бэтси проходит по крыше и находит выброшенный красный колпак. Миг — и лицо скрывается под ним, оставляя только серые глаза.

— Ты повздорил с подручным, и тот тебя сдал.

Джокер качает головой.

— Я бы на это не купился, но эти тупицы… Хорошо, Бэтси. Ты умеешь убеждать.

— Бэтмена больше нет, — говорит он, и Джокер вновь тихо хихикает.

— Бэтмен был всегда.

До самых ворот Аркхэма они не говорят ни единого слова. По пути Джокер считает варианты побега — и к тому моменту, когда они останавливаются на проходной, их число достигает ста сорока трех.

— Бросишь меня здесь? Даже записку не оставишь? — спрашивает Джокер, криво улыбаясь углом рта.

— Прощай, Джокер, — отвечает он. За спиной грохочут засовы — но когда санитары выбегают на улицу, они находят на ней только Джокера со связанными руками.

***

Он не считает дни. Они похожи один на другой — с чего бы оказывать им честь?

Еда по-прежнему отвратная, психиатры по-прежнему тупые, пациенты по-прежнему сумасшедшие. Ничего нового. Иногда он лениво обдумывает план побега — но для этого нужен подходящий момент и надежный помощник, а ни того, ни другого пока нет.

Он гадает кроссворд в газете, вычеркивая белые клетки, когда санитар-охранник бьет дубинкой по двери.

— Эй, ты. К тебе пришли.

Джокер поднимает голову. Обычно в смотровом окне торчит жирное лицо охранника, но не в этот раз. Заляпанное стекло не позволяет разглядеть черты, но Джокеру достаточно непроницаемого взгляда серых глаз.


End file.
